Turning Point
by Blade100
Summary: Blade and Liz have been dating for about a year. Things look great, and Blade is going to ask for Liz's hand in marriage, despite their differences. But things change, and when it all ends... Blade gains something he NEVER imagined...


A/N A major turning point in Blade and Liz's relationship, coming at ya! Also, I'm hungry. Someone get me a cheeseburger! I can't work on an empty stomach!

Turning Point

"So how you're date go?" Blade100 asked Blade as the grey monkey walked in his house on Earth, and the human stood on the top of the stairs, walking down at him.

"Great. Next Liz what's to go back into space so I'm going to show her that Carnival Planet."

"Sounds like you two are really hitting it off."

"Yeah… I love her. That's why; I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's great Blade, say, you seen the re…… Repeat that last part."

"I'm going to ask Liz to marry me," Blade said as one would say, 'I'm hungry,' or 'how are you?'

"….Blade… Are you sure about this? Marriage is serious. SERIOUSLY SERIOUS!"

"I kn-"

"I mean, you two have been dating… for what? A year?" Blade100 interrupted.

"I kn-"

"And do you know how people will react?! I mean, people will talk! You're a robot monkey from another planet! She's human! Next you'll be telling me Liz is pr-"

"BE QUIET!"

Blade100 instantly covered his mouth at that yell and whispered a, "Sorry."

Blade sighed and apologized. "I know the risks… but Skeleton King is dead, and there haven't been big evil attacks for months! I think it's safe to go this deep into a relationship with Liz."

"Well bro… If things do get hard, I'm there for you," Blade100 said, leaning against the wall.

"Good, cause tomorrow morning, I need help shopping for a ring."

* * *

"….. Aw man!"

"So what kind of ring you looking for?" the lady asked Blade100.

"Not me! Him!" Blade100 said and pointed down at the monkey Blade.

"Oh my… short, aren't you?" she asked.

"… Just get me a ring…"

"Okay, sir. What would you like? What price range?"

"Best you got."

"Huh?" Blade asked and turned around to see Theta, the secret agent of High Command Agency. "Theta? What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were getting married."

"How?"

"I have my ways…"

"Does that mean you've seen m-?"

"Yes. And you should be very ashamed of yourself, Blade100."

"…… I don't want to talk about it…" Blade100 whispered, his eyes shifting.

"Sirs? The best we have is this," the lady said and revealed a HUGE seven foot diamond in width and length.

"How about…. Something more… practical?" Blade asked.

"This is HUGE! Is it heavy?" Blade100 asked and took the ring. "ACK!" Blade100 yelled and dropped it, and it landed… on his foot.

"Blade100?"

"Yeah?"

"Your foot is bleeding."

"…Maybe I like it that way… ever think of that?"

"Sirs? How is this?"

The Lady then showed a golden ring, with a bright blue diamond in the shape of a square, with a white outline.

"Wow…" Blade100 said, ignoring his bleeding foot.

"I'll take it," Blade said and Theta gave the lady the money.

"Keep the change," Theta said.

"Ye…yes sir!"

"Thank you… Theta."

"Pleasure," Theta said, and walked off.

"Well… good luck on your date, bro!" Blade100 said. "Now get the diamond off!"

* * *

"Wow… these carnivals are a lot better than the ones on Earth!" Liz said as Blade and she walked around.

"Yeah, this is one of those, many perks of being a Spacer," Blade joked.

"Win a prize! Right here folk! How bout you Miss?" an alien man asked.

"Sure. How do I play?" Liz asked.

"Just hit the bottles get a prize! Hit all threw in one shot to get the grand prize!" he yelled, pointing at a Giant Teddy Bear. In the man's mind though, lied a jerk. _Like any normal human could make it! _

BANG!

"I won!" Liz cheered and Blade smiled and applauded.

"…Here's your prize, Miss…"

The man gave Liz the giant Teddy Bear and she and Blade walked off, to the next ride. Blade stopped though, and took from his pocket, (Blade has pockets? Okay… let's just say… he has a secret compartment on him… Just WORK WITH ME), the ring.

Blade then looked around, thinking of WHERE to ask the Question. _Tunnel of Love? No… Food Court? Heck no…Ferris Wheel? Cliché, but it'll do! _

"Come on Liz!" Blade said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. He then ran over to the Ferris Wheel and got on. The ride soon started and Blade took a deep breath. "Liz… We've known each other for years… And just a year ago, I told you…. I love you… Now Liz, I want to say……"

"You want to say?" Liz asked, faint tears on her face, already thinking of what blade is going to say.

"…FORMLESS!!"

"Huh? AAHH!" Liz screamed, turning around to see a Formless and nearly got sliced by its claws. "Come on!" Liz yelled, and grabbed the monkey's arm and jumped off the Ferris Wheel, landing on their feet, shaken, but alive.

"They're all over the place!" Blade yelled.

"Look out!" Liz yelled and the two ducked under a blast of energy. "It's the Citadel!" Liz screamed, pointing at the Citadel of Bone.

"What's going on!?" Blade yelled.

"Hello Monkey! Human!"

"Mandarin!"

There, standing on top of the Ferris Wheel, was Mandarin's clone. His skeleton like armor shined by the un, and his evil smile easily visible.

"Liz, run!" Blade ordered, pushing the human girl away.

""But-"

Suddenly Mandarin jumped down and attacked blade with his energy sword. Blade blocked the attack, and jumped back, activating both energy swords.

"RUN!" Blade ordered again.

But Mandarin was too quick and attacked Liz. He wrapped his tail around Liz's foot, tripping her and Mandarin grabbed her arm, crushing it.

"LIZ!" Blade yelled.

Mandarin let out a mad laugh and pointed behind Blade. Blade and Liz turned to see a dozen Formless, each ready for combat.

"Goodbye, Grey Monkey!" Mandarin cackled, as he crushed Liz's arm more and the human girl screamed in pain.

"NO!" Blade screamed, and his right blade turned into a whip. He then shot it forward, making it wrap around Mandarin's leg. He then began pulling Mandarin back, even though the Formless were beginning to dogpile on Blade, trying to stop him.

"Let me go you fool! Or I'll kill your girlfriend!" Mandarin ordered.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Blade yelled, and pulled Mandarin back, making the orange monkey release Liz. Blade then broke out of the grasp of the Formless, and punched Mandarin down.

Blade slammed his fist into Mandarin's face, and brought him down to the ground. Blade then pulled back his hand and brought it down again, and again.

Liz ran over and took Blade's hand, trying to stop him. But Blade harshly threw her off, and Liz fell to the ground. Suddenly Blade stopped, and pulled back his fist. "Liz!" Blade yelled, and ran to her. "I…I'm sorry."

* * *

Blade stood on top of Liz's house on Earth and looked to the sky. In his hand, lied the ring he was going to give to Liz. He moved between his fingers and sighed.

He then jumped to the ground an opened the door, and walked in.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, Blade?" Liz asked, sitting at the dinner table, reading a book.

"I need to talk to you… about earlier…"

Liz put the book down and patted a chair next to her. Blade walked over and climbed up the chair, and then sat on it.

Blade took a deep breath, "Liz… We've known each other for years… And just a year ago, I told you…. I love you… Now Liz, I want to say…… It can't be done."

"….Wh… what?" Liz asked.

"I could have ended up killing you, and WHO KNOWS how many others. I was blinded by rage, because of you. What about next time? What if I can't beat Mandarin, or the Skeleton King, or WHOEVER COMES! I cannot live, knowing I lost you. Knowing I failed. Knowing I was the reason of your death! I CAN'T! If the only way to protect you is to deny my feelings, I will do that…"

"…I can't change you on this?" Liz asked, looking at the ground. Tears fell from her eye; and Blade just looked away, ashamed.

"No."

Liz slowly moved her body and wrapped her arms around Blade's metal neck. The robot did nothing to push her away, but nothing to hug back. He just sat there, his face showing no emotion, but his heart being ripped apart.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Liz let go. Blade went out of the seat and walked off. Blade walked a friend's house, and knocked, making Blade100's head come out.

"Blade100?"

"Blade? What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Blade said. "Will ya hold this for me? Maybe some day I'll need it," Blade said, and handed Blade100 th ring.

"Dude… This…."

"Just keep it."

"…Yeah, okay…"

"Good, thanks…. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

"Coming," Blade said and opened the door to the Super Robot's Foot. "Blade100………? L-Liz?"

"Hey…. Buddy… There's… some news," Blade100 slowly said.

"What?" Blade asked.

"Blade," Liz began. "Remember that one night… at the bar… I got drunk and we found that hotel……"

"Where is this going?" Blade quickly asked, remembering the… vivid memories from that night…

"Blade… I'm **pregnant**… and **you're** the **Father**."

End


End file.
